


love bug

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, Pillow Fight, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukhei is sick. Luckily, Renjun wants to help.





	love bug

**Author's Note:**

> i imagined yukhei in [this](https://twitter.com/yrhns_lucas/status/1105262730867404800?s=21) as i finished the writing process and renjun in [this](https://twitter.com/donutjeno/status/1105368033344643074?s=21)

Yukhei was sick. It was flu season and as usual he didn’t listen to his friends when they told him to dress warm.

“Yukhei.” A disheveled voice spoke through the phone. “It’s almost 4 A.M, I understand that you can only breathe out of one nostril but please let me sleep.”  
“Kun you don’t understand, if I go to sleep I won’t wake up, I can’t _breathe_.” Yukhei said nasally. He had been awake the entire night because his sinuses refused to clear up.  
“Have you tried any medicines? Tea? I can stop by tomorrow to drop some off if you need them.” Said the boy on the other end of the call.  
“If you come near me you’ll get sick too. I’ll be fine I just needed to rant to someone about my misery. You should go back to sleep, I’m sorry for bothering you.” Yukhei muttered quietly.  
“Are you sure? You know I’m always here to help. Masks exist Yukhei it’s really not a big deal for me to bring medicine.” Kun’s voice sounded more gentle now, as if he was speaking to a child.  
“Aren’t you going to Taeyong’s party tomorrow? You should go to sleep so you don’t pass out on his couch again.” Yukhei teased.  
“That was _one_ time and I was drunk.” Kun emphasized his words to convey his disappointment. “Worst night of my life, I woke up to Johnny and Jaehyun crying on the floor because someone dropped Taeyong’s goldfish.”  
Yukhei giggled at the distant memory. The parties their friends hosted were usually always rowdy and ended up with someone or multiple people crying.

  
Kun spoke suddenly. Breaking the comfortable silence through the phone.  
“Since you insist, I’m gonna head back to sleep. Try drinking some tea and elevate your head a bit and see if you can get a few hours of sleep. Something is better than nothing.” Kun said softly. “Goodnight Xuxi, sweet dreams.”  
“Goodnight Kun.” He waited a bit listening to the older boys slow breaths. “Thank you for keeping me company. I love you”  
“Mhm. Love you too Yukhei.”  
And the phone line went silent.

Yukhei didn’t get any sleep. He had tried the tea and the medicine but they provided no relief. After finally accepting that he would not be able to fall asleep, Yukhei decided to start playing on his game console to kill the time.  
Yukhei played games with Chenle and Jeno to distract himself from his congested nose. They were both avid gamers and lacked a healthy amount of sleep but they always seem to manage to get through the day without resting.  
A loud dinging noise breaks Yukhei out of his gaming daze.

2 New Messages from Kun <3  
_I_ _didn’t_ _have_ _time_ _to_ _stop_ _by_ _today_ _but_ _I’ll_ _figure_ _out_ _something_ _to_ _get_ _the_ _medicine_ _to_ _you_!  
_Hope_ _u_ _feel_ _better_ _soon_ _buddy_ ;(

 

* * *

 

Yukhei was buried under mountains of blankets when there was a sudden pounding on his door.  
“No ones home! Come again another time!” He choked out before breaking out into a coughing fit.  
“Xuxi? Open the door.” A small, almost childlike voice answered on the other side. The sound of this voice had led Yukhei to jump out from under the covers with his hand hovering over the doorknob. He inhaled sharply when he opened the door. Seeing the boy in front of him always seemed to knock the wind out of Yukhei’s lungs.

Huang Renjun. Yukhei’s best friend, and also long-term crush.  
He was shorter than Yukhei by a significant amount with almond brown hair that always reminded Yukhei of a squirrel, and sparkly eyes that seemed to gleam of innocence and mischief.

Renjun allowed himself into Yukhei’s apartment. “Yukhei, this place is a mess. Have you just been living in your own filth while you’ve gotten sick? No wonder you’re not getting better.” The smaller boy nagged. Setting down the large bag on the small coffee table in the center of the room. “Kun told me about how you couldn’t breathe so I bought you some mucus relief pills. As well as Gatorade to keep you energized throughout the day. I also got a humidifier? It’s to keep your throat moisturized or something.” Renjun continues to pull drug store remedies out of his brown paper bag. Leaving Yukhei in genuine shock.  
“Jun you didn’t have to go and buy the entire pharmacy for me. I can care for myself just _fine_.” Emphasizing the last part of his sentence, pushing his chest out just a bit to make himself look cocky. Renjun let out a full hearted laugh at the taller boy’s attempt to look cool.  
“Yukhei I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself lately? But you’re a whole _mess_.” Renjun raised an eyebrow. “Your apartment is trashed. You’ve been playing video games with Chenle and Jeno all night, and you look like you’re going to faint every time you inhale.”  
Yukhei stood there, mouth agape like a fish out of water, wondering how Renjun had summed up exactly what he had been doing throughout the entirety of the week.  
“Y-you don’t know that! I’m a busy man, I have more important things to do than clean or play games with children!” Yukhei spluttered.  
“Jeno is literally only a year younger than you and Chenle threatens to beat you up daily, if anyone is a child here it’s you.” The shorter boy says with a sigh as he throws himself onto the couch in the center of the room.  
“Anyway! Aren’t you supposed to be at Taeyong’s party with Kun? Why did you come here?” Yukhei asks, voice thick with curiosity.  
“Didn’t feel like going. I wanted to hang with you” Renjun mumbled casually into the pillow that his face was currently shoved into.  
Yukhei fans his face, a habit he picked up when he was younger. “Jun that’s sweet but you didn’t have to do that for me.” He says softly. “Don’t let me being sick ruin your fun, you can go if you want. I’ll be fine, really.” The taller boy states with a gentle side smile.  
“Stop.”

“What?”

“Just stop.” Renjun frames once again. Standing up from where he had been previously laying on the sofa.  
He monitors Yukhei’s face for a moment before cupping his cheek.  
“You’re not ruining my night or anything like that. I _chose_ to miss the party and bring all this stuff for you, alright?” The smaller boy is evidently standing on the tips of his toes to stay in this position.

An idea sparks its way into Yukhei’s mind and in no time he’s scooping up the younger into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist.  
They have yet to break eye contact but Yukhei is now regretting his decision for he had limited energy and his legs were now starting to tremble.  
“Renjun.”

“Yes, Xuxi?”

“I’m loving this a lot but i think I’m about to pass out.” Yukhei squeaks out in a small voice.

The smaller boy notices his trembling and quickly jumps out of the older’s grasp to grab the Gatorade that was left on the coffee table to the left of them.  
Yukhei watches Renjun scramble to find the medication and the energy drink with admiration in his eyes. He knows in that moment. No one will ever love him this much. To sacrifice their own time and money when they are lacking of it in the first place.  
Renjun totters back to Yukhei, Gatorade and medicine in hand, and relief painted across his face when he sees the older smiling down at him.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” He murmurs.

“Because you’re beautiful.” Yukhei responds in a mellow tone. Internally screaming at himself for blurting out the answer so recklessly.

 

They stand staring into each other’s eyes long enough that Yukhei is not aware of the small arm reaching towards a throw pillow on his couch.  
When Renjun strikes the first time it catches the taller of the two by surprise.  
The second time isn’t so easy, Yukhei dodges the hit and tackles the Renjun onto the couch and smothers the boy in soft pecks. They both break out into hysterical laughter, stopping to gasp for air every now and then.

“Renjun.” Yukhei declared for the second time, now more serious than he had been 3 seconds prior.  
“Yes?”  
“I think I’m in love with you.”

To say that Renjun was shocked was an understatement. They both were aware of _something_ that lingered in the air whenever they were near each other, they just chose to never act on it, till now.  
“Can I tell you a secret?” Renjun said in a slight whisper. Yukhei nodded.  
“I think I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was barely edited so i apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes! i appreciate criticism or comments in general ^__^ yell at me abt luren [here](https://www.twitter.com/donutjeno) (ps thsi is for u alex i luv u bicth)


End file.
